


So let me give you what you need

by screamtobeheard



Series: Love and games that you play [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, cuteness, its a sequel yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers softly. <br/>“You’re saying that because I’m naked and down to have sex with you,” he shoots back.<br/>“No I’m saying that because you’re really gorgeous and I’m damn lucky to be able to do this,” Luke says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So let me give you what you need

“Damn I hate Valentine’s day,” Calum says as he sits down next to Michael.   
“Don’t be so negative Cal, it’s a day where you can show your lover how much you love them,” Luke teases. Michael tries not to blush at the smirk Luke gives him when he says it.  
“Well you can do that every day, it’s not like you need a special day for that,” Calum says.   
“That’s what people say who won’t get laid on Valentine’s Day,” Michael says with a smile. Calum gives him a push and Michael laughs.   
“Like you’ll get laid,” Calum shoots back and Michael can already see Luke staring at him. Oh no.

It had been two weeks since they had sex and Calum and Ashton can’t know about it. Some days when the others are already asleep Luke climbs in Michael’s bed and they make out. They haven’t done anything further than that again. Michael’s not sure if he dares again. But then Luke is giving him this look.   
  
“Maybe he will, you never know, Cal,” Luke says casually. Michael’s heart speeds up and just when he’s sure Calum will ask something, Ashton walks in.   
“I hate this day,” he claims.   
“Ash it’s like 8 pm, the day’s almost over,” Michael tries.   
“Yeah and right now people are dating and kissing and fucking each other and we’re here doing nothing. Who’s going clubbing with me?” he asks and grabs his jacket.   
“I am!” Calum shouts immediately.   
“Mikey, Luke?” Ashton tries. Michael snorts.   
“No thanks,” he says. He’s not planning on leaving this couch. Ever.   
“Yeah I think I’ll stay here too. Watch some dumb romance movie,” Luke says with a smile. Ashton shrugs and puts on his shoes.   
“Whatever, we’re going,” Calum says.   
“Have fun!” Michael shouts as they leave the room. He looks over at Luke who’s staring at him intensely.

“Would you stop eyefucking me?” he asks with a laugh.   
“Why? Is it distracting?” Luke asks. Michael wants to punch him again. No he wants to kiss him. With Luke hemmings he often mixes those up.   
“You are distracting,” Michael says. Luke smiles at him and walks over to the couch he’s sitting on.   
“You wanna have some fun with me tonight?” Luke asks. Michael’s heart speeds up.   
“You mean like sex?” he asks. Luke’s serious expression completely falls as he cackles.   
“God Michael, you should try dirty talking. I’m sure you’re really good,” he teases. Michael rolls his eyes.  
“I wasn’t the one with the fucking innuendos, may I remind you,” he says. Luke crawls closer to him and sits down in his lap.   
“You’re talking too much,” he mutters before starting to place gentle kisses on Michael’s neck.

Michael immediately shuts up as he runs his hands down Luke’s back.  
“Are we like going to do what we did last time?” he asks carefully.   
“You mean me fucking you?” Luke asks cheekily. Michael blushes but nods.   
“Do you want to?” Luke asks and looks him in the eye. His hands stroke Michael’s cheeks and Michael is pretty sure he likes Luke way too much.   
“Yes, yes I want to,” he mumbles and kisses him. Luke’s hands are both holding his face as he kisses him more deeply. When Michael runs a hand under Luke’s shirt, Luke pulls off.   
“No, no it’s Valentine’s day. We have to do it properly. Like on a bed to start with,” he says.   
“Okay fine,” Michael groans and follows Luke to the bedroom. When he enters the room, he’s pushed down onto the bed before he even realises it. Luke climbs on top of him, their crotches touching while he looks at Michael with a smirk.

“How come you’re always the dominant one?” he asks.   
“Because it gets you hard,” Luke says simply and rolls his hips forward. Michael lets out a surprised moan. Luke bends down and starts sucking and biting his neck.   
“No it doesn’t,” he tries but Luke just frowns at him and rolls his hips forward again.   
“You’re so hot, Michael,” Luke breathes in his neck. Michael can’t get an answer out of his mouth. Luke runs his hands under Michael’s shirt and rubs over his nipples. Michael lets out a groan. Luke is taking his fucking time and he wishes he would just hurry up and touch him already. Luke sits up on top of Michael and makes a show out of taking his shirt off. Michael tries really hard not to blush at that. Then Luke gets off of him and takes of his pants and underwear, leaving him completely naked in front of him. Luke seems to notice how hard Luke is trying not to stare and he smirks.   
“Like what you see?” he asks. Michael rolls his eyes.   
“I like what I’m about to see,” Luke mumbles as he takes off Michael’s shirt and tosses it on the floor. He kisses Michael’s stomach who feels like he’s going to lose his mind.

“Luke,” he starts of irritated. Luke’s hands pause on Michael’s belt and he looks up.   
“What is it Mikey?” he asks but the smile on his face shows that he know perfectly well what. The little fucker.   
“Please can you…” he trails off. Of course Luke isn’t satisfied with that.   
“Do you want me to touch you? Is that it?” he asks and puts his hand on Michael’s dick and squeezes once. Michael lets out a desperate moan and rolls his hips up.  
“Yeah,” he breathes and Luke finally carries on taking his pants off. Luke plants little kisses on Michael’s thighs, which are embarrassingly enough shaking. Luke doesn’t say anything about it and just climbs on top of him again.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers softly. Michael’s heart melts.  
“You’re saying that because I’m naked and down to have sex with you,” he shoots back.  
“No I’m saying that because you’re really gorgeous and I’m damn lucky to be able to do this,” Luke says and he kisses him hard.  
“You don’t have to say all that just because it’s Valentine’s day,” Michael says a little self-conscious. Luke gives him a small smile and rubs his thumb over Michael’s cheekbone.   
“I like you a lot, Michael. And I want to do this,” he pauses to give Michael’s dick a long stroke. Michael whines at that.  
“A lot more. With you only,” he whispers and Michael thinks he might cry. He wants that too. He wants Luke to be his.

“Fuck me,” he whispers instead. Luke gives him a small peck before searching for lube and condoms. For a few seconds Michael thinks they might have fucked up by starting this. But then Luke comes back, completely naked and looks at him with this gorgeous smile and Michael’s sure he feels butterflies. Luke makes quick work of preparing him, probably because he can’t wait, just like Michael. Only when Michael lets out a soft moan when he hits his prostate he starts to drag it out again by hitting it over and over.   
“Fuck, Luke just do it,” Michael groans. Luke chuckles and puts on the condom.   
“I want you to ride me,” he whispers in Michael’s ear and Michael’s done for. He climbs on Luke and pushes Luke’s dick inside him. He moans rather loudly and Luke does too.   
“I don’t know how to do this,” he breaths quietly. Luke sits up and moves Michael’s hips softly. Michael lets out a strangled moan and starts moving himself. Luke holds him the entire time and it’s way more intimate than any sex Michael ever had. It only takes a few minutes before Michael’s legs are shaking and he’s squeezing Luke’s shoulder really hard.

“Yeah that’s it baby,” Luke encourages and that’s all he needs really before he comes. Luke thrusts into him a few more times before he comes too. When he pulls out and lies down next to Michael he has a love sick grin on his face. Michael leans forward and kisses him.  
“Michael, I meant what I said earlier. I want to be the only one you do this with,” Luke says and he strokes his face again.   
“Is that ‘do you want to be my boyfriend’ but tougher?” Michael teases. Luke grins and gives him a push.   
“But yeah, I do want that. To be your boyfriend,” Michael says. Luke smiles.   
“Good, I want that too,” he says. They lie there for a while.   
“We should probably shower and put on clothes before Cal and Ashton come back and have a heart attack,” Michael says quietly. Luke nods and sits up.   
“I like showers,” he says with a wink.


End file.
